1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic transducer device, a probe head, an ultrasonic probe, an electronic machine, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Art
One known example of an apparatus for insonifying a subject with ultrasonic waves and receiving reflected waves coming from an interfacial surface at which the acoustic impedance is different within the interior of the subject is an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus for inspecting the interior of a human body. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2011-82624 discloses a technique in which a transducer element comprising a piezoelectric body layer and an electrode layer is formed on a substrate, as an ultrasonic transducer device to be used in an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus.
However, in this technique, a plurality of openings are provided to the substrate, and therefore the strength of the substrate has been diminished, and the ultrasonic transducer device has been damaged by pressure from the exterior, among other problems.